The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a keyword spotting technique, and more particularly, to a keyword spotting system for achieving low-latency keyword recognition by using multiple dynamic programming tables reset at different frames of an acoustic data input and a related key spotting method.
One conventional method of searching an acoustic data input for certain keywords may employ voice activity detection (VAD) to identify a voice segment from the acoustic data input. After the voice segment is found in the acoustic data, a recognition system is operative to perform a keyword recognition process upon the whole voice segment to determine whether any keyword can be found in the voice segment. Since the whole voice segment is required to be analyzed by the recognition system at a time, such a conventional method will have high latency for keyword recognition, thus degrading the user experience of using the keyword recognition feature.